WISHES
by strawberrymint
Summary: SAKURA KINOMOTO WENT TO HONG KONG TO STUDY...BUT THINGS WENT WRONG! SHE IS NOW IDENTIFIED AS SYAORAN'S FIANCEE, WHO IS THE SON OF A VERY RICH AND POWERFUL FAMILY. WHAT TROUBLES AWAIT HER?
1. INTRODUCTION

* * *

♥ **WISHES ♥

* * *

**

**Prologue**

†**introduction…†**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: **

Sakura is an ordinary girl living in Sendai, Japan with her father and onii-chan. She went to Hong Kong to study but things went wrong! Different problems enter her life and she is mistaken as a fiancée of the president of a big company in Hong Kong whose name is…Syaoran Li!

What will happen to her in Hong Kong? What problems await her?

* * *

†**Character Description†**

**Name: **Sakura Kinomoto

**Age: **18

**Likes: **day dreaming, doing her best, reading and making her friends and love ones happy.

**About her: **A cheerful girl with many ambitions. Their family is not that rich but she's doing her best to help her family with their problems. Her father sent her to Hong Kong to study.

-

**Name**: Syaoran Li

**Age: **20

**Likes: **business and soccer

**About him: **He is a son of a very rich and powerful family in Hong Kong. He doesn't care about any other things except their business. He's a little "cold blooded" and doesn't want his decisions to be meddle by anyone, even his father.

-

**Name: **Eriol Hiragizawa

**Age: **19

**Likes: **soccer,doing what he wants and Sakura

**About him:** He is Syaoran's nephew but he doesn't want to live with them. He has a big crush on Sakura. He is also very competitive and always want to compete with his uncle, Syaoran.

-

**Name:** Tomoyo Daidoji

**Age: **18

**Likes: **sewing, doing different crafts

**About her: **She is Sakura's best friend. She is also studying in Hong Kong together with Sakura. Her family is a little rich. She's a well mannered girl who has a big crush on Eriol.

-

**Name: **Fujitaka Kinomoto

**Age: **45

**Likes:** working and helping his family

**About him: **Sakura's father. He's the one who sent Sakura to Hong Kong to let her study there.

-

**Name: **Touya Kinomoto

**Age: **20

**Likes: **teasing Sakura and working

**About him: **He likes to tease Sakura…he even tease Sakura every day! But behind that attitude, he cares deeply for Sakura.

-

**Name:** Tsuki Li

**Age: **48

**Likes: **money and business

**About him: **He is Syaoran's father and the president of the Li Company. A very arrogant man and doesn't want anyone to meddle with his things (like father like son huh?)

-

**Name: **Yama Hiragizawa

**Age: **40

**Likes: **sewing and doing house hold chores.

**About her: **She is Eriol's mother. She is very kind and sweet. She is also Tsuki's sister.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Author's Note: **

Konnichiwa minna-san! Arigatou for reading! I promise to do my best in this story I will make! Pleave review my future chapters and….uhm…please also read my other CCS stories and onegai…review…

Arigatou gozai masu!

**-SAKURELLE†♥†**


	2. WELCOME TO HONG KONG!

* * *

♥**Wishes♥

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Hong Kong!!!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Sakura's POV**

Konnichiwa! I am Sakura Kinomoto. (doing the introduction while walking inside the airport) I'm 18 years old and still a student. Now, I'm here at Tokyo Airlines to go to Hong Kong…well not to roam around…but to study there…my dad told me to. well…what else? argh…never mind…

**Normal POV**

"onii-chan!" Sakura shouted as she run toward his big brother.

"what are you doing here?" she said, her left eyebrow rise.

"hmm…you're too forgetful kaijou! how are you going to go to Hong Kong?" Touya, her brother said mockingly.

"well…I just have to give this to…" Sakura paused…

"NANI?!?" Sakura shouted that almost half of the people around them looked.

"my passport's gone!!!" she exclaimed.

Touya nod with a silly grin on his face.(A/N: AISHITERU WA TOUYA!!! ooopps….sorry…hehehe )

"yeah…that's why I'm here kaijou! I'm here to give you this!" he said as he handed her her passport.

"whew…thank goodness…" she sighed as she took her passport

"hmm..do you think I did that without any payment?" Touya said his eyes twinkling.

"grrr…I know that!" Sakura replied.

"good…now…I want….I want you to give me some souvenirs from Hong Kong…not just any ordinary souvenirs…I want an expensive one!" Touya said with a grin, his right hand caressing his chin.

"oh…alright!" she replied

'ALL PASSENGERS TO HONG KONG PLEASE PROCEED NOW TO STATION 7' the announcer said.

"oh…time to go now! goodbye! Tell father that I'll be okay!" she shouted as she run toward station 7.

"and don't forget my souvenir!" Touya replied back.

When Sakura disappeared on his sight, he went out of the airport and head back home.

♥†♥†♥

**Sakura's POV**

(riding in the airplane…)

'sugoi! this is my first time to go abroad!' I shouted in my mind. I take a seat near the

window and started looking outside.

'riding in the airplane is really fun! demo…the not-so-fun part is while you're departing and arriving….I feel so scary….' she thought then shivers lightly.

'the clouds look so fluffy and…yummy! they remind me of cotton candy' she thought then giggles lightly.

She took her application form to her school and some leaflets. it says…

COME NOW TO WIND OF PARADISE UNIVERSITY!

ONE OF THE LARGEST SCHOOLS ALL OVER HONG KONG!

YOU CAN APPLY FOR THE FOLLOWING COURSES:

-COMPUTER SCIENCE

-NURSING

-DOCTOR OF MEDICINE

-A.B. PSYCHOLOGY

-B.S. BIOLOGY

-DENTISTRY

AND MANY MORE!

I sighed and fold it again. 'why does father have to send me here? I could have study in any universities in Japan!'

**Normal POV**

♥After many hours…♥

When Sakura arrived in Hong Kong, she first called some hotels around the airport.

'oh…I should have prepared all the necessary things I need' I sighed

Finally after calling 10 hotels, Sakura found a hotel with a vacant room.

♥inside the hotel…♥

Sakura approach the information center.

"uhm..excuse me miss, how much is the room I reserved earlier?" Sakura asked.

"500yen a night…" the lady replied.

"500YEN?!?" Sakura shouted in her mind, while physically her face began to pale.

"uhmm…miss are you alright?" the lady asked her.

"guess so…"Sakura replied back, gaining her strength.

Sakura paid the lady then headed to 'her room'

"sugoi!" she whispered as she enter 'her room'

'this is really fantastic! it's so gorgeous!' she thought.

She looks around her room and check out every item. The bed is a queen size one, her bathroom contains a shower room and a bath tub, her cabinet is made of narra, one of the strongest woods in the world, the curtains are long and shiny and the furniture are gorgeous too.

Sakura arrange her things on the corner and lay on her bed.

'it's so soft!' she thought happily.

She stands up again, get her bathrobe and some clothes and head to her bathroom.

She takes a bath almost an hour. When she came back, there's a big smile on her face.

"ahhh…what a nice bath!" she exclaimed.

She started to comb her hair and began to dry it. When she's done doing some other girly things, she lay back on her bed.

"I wish I can lay on this kind of bed every single day" she whispered.

"and I also wish everything's going to be alright for tomorrow…" she whispered before going to her 'dream land'.

_**to be continued….**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

♥†♥†

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter…and also….onegai…please review!**

**I promise to add more 'fun' in my stories! **


End file.
